


Writer’s Block

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Series: Poems of Mine [3]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: My take on writer’s block.





	Writer’s Block

Let’s see here, I guess I’ll write it out

I have no ideas, none are pouring from my spout.

My mind is all empty, I’ve hung the ‘out of order’ sign

And I know words aplenty, but none make to the line.

This happens fairly often, too, Writer’s Block, what a phrase

They’ll tell you it’s just mental, this struggle is just a phase

And I’m here to tell you, heavens, it’s really not

If you’re a writer, just like me, it will happen to you a lot.

So remember:

Stories don’t need a happy ending, stories don’t need to be long

Write anything at all and, your block might not be gone

But you’ll have some words, instead of some blank page

So edit to your heart’s content, or trash it in your rage

But maybe your block needs, just a little bit of time

To get the best of the best, of the ideas you could find.

And maybe you have one, with no idea where to start

Or maybe no end, when that’s to be the best part.

So I’ll just tell you this, men and women, girls and boys

No matter what they say, Writer’s Block isn’t a choice

But it’s an opportunity, for you to think harder than before

Because writing is a muscle, no one seems to stretch anymore.

So write no matter what, write good or bad or worst

Whether inspiration stays, or only comes in bursts

Because you, my friend, are a writer, what a shock

And you’re stronger than some flimsy old Writer’s Block.


End file.
